In Our Element
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: When the city of Mobius holds its own Olympics, the citizens ask for Sonic and the team to compete against other athletes. After some convincing, they all agree to enter in different events, only for Sonic to need a partner in order compete in one of his events. Needing chemistry, mobility and skill in order to do well, he knows deep down there's only one person right for the spot.
1. Whose In?

**Hello, Ladies and Gentleman!**

 **Welcome to my latest piece, 'In Our Element'. It's title comes from the basis around the story, which you will soon find out! Just keep in mind the four 'elements': Earth, Wind, Fire and ICE. This is a request from my good friend aliixo, love this girl! Be sure to check out her fanfic pieces too! Enjoy!**

 **Peace out! xx**

* * *

It's a rare occasion that the team find themselves able to relax and soak up the warm rays of the sun in the peace and quiet they deserve. They had spent the past few weeks fighting off both Eggman and his inventions as well as keeping the Anti-Mobians out of their world, leaving them all undeniably exhausted. It was finally their first day to take even five minutes to themselves.

To no surprise, Tails still hadn't gotten as much rest as he probably needed, wanting to get straight to work repairing damage on the X-Tornado in the garage while Sonic lay in the lush grass just outside, slowly dozing off to sleep as he propped his head up with his hands. Both Silver and Blaze had made a trip back to their own world for the day, more than likely due back in the next few hours if not sooner.

Shadow and Rouge were called into G.U.N that morning, much to their dismay, but lucky for them it was merely for a briefing and they wouldn't have to be there for too long. Knuckles was snoozing in front of the Master Emerald, calming his nerves knowing his back to guarding it and expecting Tikal to drop by sometime soon to check up on the grand jewel. Cosmo and Cream were taking their relaxing day to wander around the fields by their home, picking flowers for Vanilla before she arrived home that evening.

Manic was roaming around the city, clearing out all of the best food stalls and checking out all of the attractive city chicks like the rascal he was. As for his older sister, Sonia was cozied up inside her home, cleaning and blaring her favourite tunes, lapping up her alone time. Amy on the other hand, was also at home, listening to her own music from inside her living room as she lay outside in her garden and got to reading, soaking up the warmth as it radiated through her fur.

'Sonic? Can you pass me the spanner?' Tails called out from under the Tornado, only to get no response.

'Sonic? Sonic!' Tails called out again.

'Whaaaaat?' Sonic groaned as he lazily opened his eyes.

'Didn't you hear me?' The kitsune questioned as he slid out from underneath the Tornado and made his way out to his brotherly figure.

'Sleeping time.' Sonic insisted as he curled up into the grass.

'Dude, it's one o'clock in the afternoon? How much-'

Tails cut himself off when he heard the garage base communicator sound, causing both him and Sonic to make their way inside to answer. Tails sat down in his chair and wheeled over to his keyboard before keying in a few commands, only for a screen to open up. A fresh, undeniably beautiful, smiling face appeared on the screen, recognised as the city's mayor.

'What the…?' Tails trailed off.

'What on Mobius is the Mayor messaging us for?' Sonic arched a brow before Tails hit play.

 _'Greetings, Sonic Team, I would like to begin by extending my warmest wishes to you all.' The feminie feline began. 'I understand it has been quite some time since we have all been in contact, but I am glad that hopefully that will come to an end.'_

'What do you think that means?' Tails looked at the blue hero only for him to shrug.

 _'The cities of Mobius are coming together to hold Olympic events, and due to them being held so close to your home of Knothole, the citizens are insistent on seeing your team compete in an array of events. I have had my assistant take the liberty of sending you all through the events we would like to see you in. The Olympic Games will kick off a week from tomorrow, and we would like to hear from you soon beforehand. We look forward to your reply!' The beautiful mayor smiled before the connection cut off._

'I guess we should get the others over here?' Tails shrugged.

'I guess you're right, pal.' Sonic smiled.

.

Later that afternoon, the rest of the gang made their way to the garage to discuss the message from the mayor that, as it turns out, they all received. Tails still tinkered away at the side of the Tornado as everyone slowly arrived and made themselves comfortable. Blaze and Silver made a grand entrance through a chaos portal while the girls walked in together, the rest of the guys not far behind.

'So, I guess everyone got a call from Mayor Rosetta?' Manic smiled as he made himself comfortable on a beanbag.

'Cream and I were out when we received ours. To be honest, we thought it was a joke?' Cosmo admitted.

'I have to admit, I was pretty surprised too. I mean, an Olympics? How on Mobius did that come about?' Knuckles chuckled to himself.

'Silver and I have only just seen ours, having been away all day. Are we really going to do it?' Blaze cocked a brow.

'Don't see why not.' Sonia shrugged.

'Has anyone looked to see what they've been entered in?' Rouge questioned only for everyone to answer no.

'Can you get up the list, Tails?' Shadow asked.

'Just a second…' The kitsune trailed off as he set down his tools and made his way to the computer.

As the two-tailed fox typed away on his computer, sifting through his computer in order to find the document that the mayor had sent him holding their events list, Sonic watched on over his shoulder while the others looked up at the projection screen waiting for it to come up. Tails brought it up quickly, causing everyone to find their own name and look at what event they had been asked, and already entered, in.

'Well, I guess that makes sense.' Silver smiled, already getting excited.

'This should be fun!' Tikal exclaimed.

'Wow, that looks like something different!' Cream added.

'Wait, I'm entered again?' Amy tilted her head to the side in thought.

'Me too?' Sonic added as the two hedgehogs scrolled through the lists.

To no surprise, Sonic, Shadow and Silver had been entered in all the running races, which made sense considering the city's citizens loved seeing the trio test their skills against one another in friendly competition. Tails, Rouge and Cream had been entered in a new event, Flight Obstruction. Like hurdles, only in the air and there would be a whole lots more than mere hurdles.

Amy, Manic and Knuckles had been entered in all the strength events, such as hammer throw, shot put and javelin. Sonia and Blaze had been entered in mobility and agility events such as gymnastic, acrobatics and dance, while Tikal, Cosmo and again Blaze had been entered in something new: Battle of the Abilities, where they would use their powers against one another.

That left one last event, except both Sonic and Amy had another set of events they'd been entered in. They looked at their names – written side by side – causing the whole room to fall silent in shock and excitement. Ice skating duets. A sport involving skill, ability and chemistry, and clearly Mobius thought the two had it.

'Uh, this is a joke right?' Sonic chuckled nervously, silently hurting Amy.

'This should be fun.' Manic mumbled, causing Knuckles and Silver to chuckle.

'Come on, Sonic. It looks like fun!' Sonia nudged her little brother.

'You do it then?' He huffed.

As Sonia got to scolding her brother, the girls trying to convince him it would be fun and the boys picking on the cobalt hero, Amy drowned out the conversation as she sat on the couch, trying not to get too worked up about the fact Sonic so desperately didn't want to do this with her. Clearly it hadn't occurred to anyone to ask her on her opinion, not that she cared right now she supposed. Sonic was just being a baby!

'So? Are we going to do this?' Tikal questioned hopefully… _  
_


	2. Training

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here is chapter two for you all. I hope you're all enjoying this so far! This will probably just be a short and sweet story, but hopefully it'll be to your liking, nonetheless. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

It took some convincing for the boys, some more than others, but they all agreed to partake in the city's Olympic Games. Tails sent away a message that night to inform the mayor they'd be happy to be there, and looked forward to seeing her and the city's people. While the kitsune was in the garage, sending away the message, and everyone else had gone home, Sonic was outside lounging on a tree branch.

He had been trying to drift off to sleep ever since the gang left, but tonight he was finding it impossible. He was happy to enter the racing events, especially if it meant challenging Shadow and Silver along with other citizens, despite the fact he knew they didn't stand a chance, but it was the figure skating duet he was hesitant about. He figured everyone would blow it out of proportion, including Amy, at least that's what he thought the reason for him being so uneasy was…

'You can't stay up there forever and resent the Mayor's request, you know.' Tails voiced sounded from below the cobalt bundle.

'I'm not resenting it. I'm just, questioning it.' Sonic shrugged after sharing a glance with his brotherly figure.

'I really think you're thinking too much into it.'

'Maybe, but you know as well as I do Amy is going to take it too seriously. One thing will lead to another and then it'll all hit the fan.' Sonic sighed, exasperated.

'Is that _really_ the only reason you don't want to do it?' Tails cocked a brow, causing Sonic to look at him before jumping of the branch to meet him.

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying, you just don't want to admit you might actually enjoy a little one on one with Amy.' Tails smiled cheekily.

'T-That's ridiculous, Tails.' Sonic stammered, the night sky hiding his blushing muzzle.

'Suit yourself.' Tails shrugged before turning on his heel and headed back to the house. 'Night, pal.'

'Night.' Sonic replied as he watched the two-tailed fox disappear into the garage.

He couldn't deny, to himself at least, that Tails had got him thinking. Maybe he was right? Was that the real reason he was so hesitant to compete in the duet with Amy? He supposed it didn't really matter now, he'd already been talked into accepting, and now he's expected to be there. He got to thinking about how Amy felt about the situation, although he figured he already knew. Not that she really said anything about it today? He guessed he'd find out tomorrow…

.

'So, where should we start?' Sonia asked before taking a seat on the soft grass.

'Well, we should get all the field events underway first, including the flight and ability battles, and then the racers can do their own thing.' Knuckles suggested.

'Sounds great.' Cream beamed.

'What are Sonic and Amy going to use to practice their event?' Manic asked, Sonic sensing his cheeky smile.

'I've got that covered.' Tails smiled as he gestured behind him.

Everybody looked over his shoulder, including the hedgehog duo, to see what he clearly intended to use to create an ice rink right there in their front yard. He had masses and masses of water, accompanied with enough dry ice to hold the rink together for the next week. The green hedgehog was about to ask where it all came from, but considering it all came from the 'science geek', he figured he wouldn't ask.

'Alright, let's get started.' Rouge smirked.  
 **  
**Everyone spread out into their own arenas, getting comfortable and preparing themselves for training. Sonic, Silver and Shadow disappeared within their first steps as they sped off around Mobius, testing their skills against one another in preparation. Cosmo and Tikal stood face to face a fair distance away from one another, ready to take each other on using their abilities.

Amy, Knuckles and Manic got to stretching before pulling out their instruments, playfully taunting one another to see who wold be able to throw their javelin or discus the furthest, being careful not to take out Rouge, Tails or Cream who were ready to duke it out above them. Sonia and Blaze were prepping themselves before they got to finding music and creating routines to perform in their designated events.

'Keep up, boys!' Shadow snickered.

'I could tell you the same thing!' Silver taunted as he sped ahead of the other two, blasting past the rest of the gang before disappearing yet again.

'Ready, Cosmo?' Tikal cocked a brow.

'Bring it on.' Cosmo winked.

The two girls slowly closed their eyes as they prepared themselves to make a move. Cosmo snapped her eyes open first as she raised her right hand to sprout a thick vine covered in flowers before she made it fly towards Tikal. The peach echidna snapped her eyes open and threw her hands forward in defence, staring at Cosmo and hacking into her mind, causing the vine to begin flailing about harshly.

'Alright, let's see if I've still got it.' Blaze giggled to herself causing Sonia to smile.

The lavender feline set her props – two palm sized balls – alight and threw them into the air as Sonia hit play on the music and Blaze began a routine. She propelled herself onto the designated stage in a pencil turn, gracefully landing before presenting a grand arabesque to catch the two flaming balls. She closed her eyes as she let out a breath through a proud smile, causing Sonia to shake her head through a chuckle. She performed all kinds of tricks and turns, never dropping her props once before the music ended and she exited the stage.

'Not too shabby, Blaze.' Sonia applauded slowly.

'Showus what you got then, Hedgehog?' Blaze snickered before blowing out her fiery props.

The magenta hedgehog shrugged before hitting play on her own music and picking up her prop, a long, large, ivory ribbon. She had always had the grace and elegance of the most elite ballerina since she could walk, so she glided through the stage and along with the music with ease. She laced the ribbon through the air and around her as she leaped through the air in a grande jete before flipping into an aerial and exiting the stage as her music ended.

'I still got it.' Sonia shrugged proudly, causing Blaze to laugh.

'Alrighty, boys, prepare to get beat by a girl.' Amy smirked as she stepped up to the plate with her signature mallet.

'I'd like to see you try.' Manic mumbled to himself.

'Amy, it may be the hammer throw event, but that doesn't mean you can use your hammer!' Knuckles insisted.

'Says who?!' The fuchsia hedgehog huffed.

'Here, use this.' Manic chuckled as he handed her the proper tool.

'This is far lighter than my mallet?' Amy cocked a brow as she lift it up and down. 'Why are you trying to make it easier for me to beat me?'

'You'll be glad we gave it to you after you realise you can't hurl your mallet across the field, Kiddo.' Knuckles snickered, causing Manic to join him.

'Is that so?' Amy asked dramatically.

She let out a posh 'hmph' before dropping the hammer tool and walking over to pick up her own hammer before taking her mark. Knuckles and Manic shared a glance and shrugged it off, figuring they'd let her learn herself. She picked up her mallet with ease, as usual, before checking her surroundings and then having at it. After spinning three times and releasing, the three watched her mallet fly so far they almost lost sight.

'I think I'll stick to my mallet.' Amy snickered as she shut the two boys gaping mouths.

As the racing hedgehogs sped past the gang again, and Blaze made her way over to Cosmo and Tikal to battle against them as training for her other event, Rouge Tails and Cream were airborne. They tested all their abilities in the air both individually and against one another. Tails had set up a few devices that could keep an object or two in the air for them to dodge along with trees and vines, making the simulation as real as to the real thing.

'I have to say Cream, I'm impressed.' Rouge smiled as she spread her wings wider.

'Thank you, Miss Rouge.' Cream blushed as she continued to keep herself in the air.

'In our event we have to be able to not on get through the obstacle course fast and without messing up, but there will be an event where we will have to battle each other until one party falls to the ground.' Tails informed the girls.

'Sounds fun.' The ivory bat rubbed her hands together.

'Sounds intense.' Cream admitted uneasily.

'We'll be fine! Those city slickers got nothing on us! Now let's keep going!' Tails laughed before propelling himself towards more obstacles.

.

The sun would start to go down soon when Tails came down and stopped the speeding hedgehogs in order to have him help them set up the ice rink. Sonic obliged to helping without hesitation, but couldn't deny he was inwardly trying to formulate a plan to get out of it. Every time he considered it, he couldn't help but think back to what Tails said to him the previous night…

 _You just don't want to admit you might actually enjoy a little one on one with Amy…_

He quickly shook these thoughts from his head and helped finish setting up the rink before reluctantly taking off his sneakers and putting on a pair of skates. It had been quite some time since either he or Amy had been on a rink, and they both looked like new born calves as they tried to find their feet on the ice. Everyone else couldn't help but make themselves comfortable as they giggled at the pair.

'Ok, so you have to do a three minute long routine with-'

'THREE MINUTES?!' Sonic and Amy exclaimed in sync, cutting off Sonia.

'That's a really long time to be stumbling around like a teen girl who doesn't know how to walk in the new heels she just bought.' Amy winced, causing Rouge to giggle at her analogy.

'That gives us a lot of time for me to drop her to.' Sonic added as her gestured to his bubble gum partner.

'You'll both be fine. It's probably going to take a few goes to find your feet but it's just going to take some practice!' Tails insisted with a smile.

'Easy for you to say, Tails.' Silver chuckled.

'Just let them give it a go.' Blaze said, growing impatient.

With that, Tails hit play on the music. The two hedgehogs looked at each other a little nervously before skating – or, stumbling –towards each other before Amy quite literally fell into Sonic's arms. He caught her in time and luckily didn't fall over himself, causing her to look up at him, locking a gaze with his emerald orbs that made her heart melt and her breath hitch. She pulled herself together before taking his hands and pulling the both of them along a little to begin skating.

Neither of them said a word as they moved around the rink, they just kept their eyes completely locked on one another. They didn't even seem to realise that they had gone from stumbling to practically flying within a minute, much less remembering the rest of the gang was still there watching them. Sonic laced his arm around the small of her back like they were waltzing, their eyes still locked, blushes rising on their cheeks.

He spun her around delicately before hoisting her into the air, Dirty Dancing style. Amy let out a shaky breath as she held herself up over him, the cobalt hero still continuing to skate a little nervously below her. The music slowly but surely began to fade out, causing him to lower her down, now bringing their bodies closer before they wrapped their arms around one another. They circled one another, eyes still locked until the music stopped their movement, but unable to severe their gaze.

'Wow.' Tikal gasped.

'You're not wrong.' Shadow admitted.

'That was…' Manic trailed off.

'That was beautiful!' Cream applauded.

'They've got this in the bag.' Knuckles smiled as he got to his feet.

'Absolutely!' Cosmo agreed.

As the rest of the gang got to their feet and continued gushing about the performance, Sonic and Amy were only just unravelling themselves from each other's arms. They still couldn't break their gaze away from one another, until Tails called out to his brotherly figure, causing him to snap back to reality and turn to see the gang headed back to the house. He shared a glance with Amy, giving her a genuine, shy smile before skating off the rink, leaving her to stand alone on her now weak knees.

'Woah…' She whispered as she touched her burning cheeks. 


	3. Here We Go

**Hey all!**

 **Sorry this is took a little longer than expected, silly computer has decided to invest itself with viruses. Yay for me. Anywho, do enjoy chapter three! Be sure to read and review, letting me know what you think and what you'd like to see! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

It was a bright, crisp and sunny morning in the city as the gang made their way to the Olympic Stadium. They had spent an entire week training and preparing for everything that would lead up to today, and they were certain they were all ready for the challenge. The girls headed off to their change rooms without hesitation, as did the boys, to meet a few more Mobius citizens that they would be competing against.

'It was awful kind of Mayor Rosetta to supply us with the outfits for our events.' Tikal smiled as she pulled hers out of a locker.

'I was a little concerned we'd all end up in something… well, I won't go there, but I have to say, she's clearly got style.' Rouge smiled as she examined her outfit.

'There are some serious contrasting features between mine.' Blaze announced nervously as she pulled out her competing outfit and performance costume.

'Oh, I think it's beautiful!' Cream exclaimed with glee.

'I have to wear one too, you won't be alone.' Sonia nudged the feline.

'You'll have to wear something like that as well, right, Amy?' Cosmo asked.

'By the looks of it.' Amy shrugged as she pulled out both her competing outfit and skating costume.

As the girls got to giggling and looking at all their new outfits and costumes before getting changed, the boys were in their own change room looking through the lockers they were provided with. Needless to say, they were just as excited with all the cool equipment they'd been provided with like weights and such, not to mention the food and drinks. Although, there was one hedgehog who was none too happy about something he found in his locker.

'No.' Sonic huffed.

'Oh, stop being such a baby, Faker. It's not a big deal.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'I'm not wearing clothes!'

'It's hardly the plural, Sonic.' Tails smirked.

'You'll be wearing it for three minutes and then you can take it off again!' Silver insisted.

'It won't be _that_ hard.' Knuckles added.

'Or is the Hero of Mobius too _chicken_?' Manic teased.

It didn't take much more than that, bar a few brotherly threats between Sonic and Manic, to get the cobalt hero out of the locker room and into the arena. As Sonic, Silver and Shadow made their way over the track, Knuckles, Tails and Manic headed towards the centre field where their events would begin.

The entire arena was so big that the grandstands surrounded the every single event, as did the runner's track. In the middle of it all held an ice rink, the starting point for the flight events, the strength events arena, a gymnastics floor and a large grassed area filled with random objects for the test of abilities event. As the three boys were making their way towards it all, they saw the girls entering in as well in their new outfits and gearing up to get started.

As they all warmed up, the first events to kick off were that of speed. The infamous hedgehog trio took their starting positions at the sounds of the crowds cheering and a booming voice announcing the event over the loudspeaker. Five or more other competitors took their positions by their sides before the familiar bang of the starting pistol sounded.

'Go Silver!' Blaze and Cream chanted, jumping up and down.

'You've got them beat, Sonic!' Tails, Amy and Manic called out.

'Get them, Shadow!' Tikal, Rouge and Cosmo added.

It didn't take long before the other competitors began to lag behind, physically incapable of keeping up with the three fastest hedgehogs in the entire universe. After a few laps of the entire track, being so big it added up to around three whole kilometres, Sonic took the crown, followed by Shadow and then Silver within milliseconds. They waited patiently –at least, as patiently as they allowed themselves – for the remaining competitors to finish and catch their breath before they continued on.

Next up was short distance, a quick sprint for any normal person but for these three, the gang doubted they'd even see the race. Which of course, they were right. Silver took out this one, Sonic on his tails and Shadow on his. The hedgehog trio continued to argue about who 'really' won, but it was hard enough as it was to decipher. While the strength competitors were warming up, they got ready for their last event, hurdles.

Amy tried to watch from her peripheral vision at the hurdles track, but she couldn't really see, not that she thought Sonic had a chance of doing poorly anyway. She smiled at the thought before bending over to stretch out her legs, the short, hot pink gym skirt riding up to reveal the same coloured booty shorts underneath. Sonic unintentionally caught a glimpse as he scanned the gang and began to blush furiously, causing Silver and Shadow to exchanged confused yet amused grins and quickly shrug it off.

At the sound of the pistol, the competitors took off. Silver and Shadow took off at great speeds, clearing the hurdles, while Sonic, still fast, a great deal slower than what he was capable of. Still as red as Knuckles' fur and sure he had been seeing things, he tried to look over again… only to completely stack the hurdle in front of him, falling flat on his face in the dirt.

'Oh my, Chaos!' Sonia gasped.

'Dude! Get up?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic shook off the slight pain and mass of embarrassment before ding as he was told and finishing off the race. Seconds later, as he cleared the finish line, he was inevitably met by Shadow and Silver, who were struggling to hold it together. In all fairness, however, Shadow did much better than the futuristic hedgehog, who didn't take long before he fell to the ground in hysterics.

Next up for their events would be Blaze, Tikal and Cosmo for the battle of the abilities. All three girls fashioned similar, comfortable gym clothes in order to compete against one another. Blaze in a slightly darker purple than her own fur, Tikal in a dark peach and Cosmo in a bright green. All wore the same gym skirt and booty shorts – much to Blaze's dismay – along with Tikal wearing a cropped T-shirt, Cosmo a tight singlet and Blaze a regular cropped long sleeved top.

There were few other competitors in Mobius that harnessed powers such as the girls, but enough to create competition. While Tikal began to verse a male feline with powers similar to her own, Blaze and Cosmo stepped up to the plate ready to take on one another. Blaze set her palms alight, sending chills down everyone's spines before shooting a smile in Cosmo's direction, to which she returned gladly.

'This should be good.' Tails smirked.

'Could go either way.' Rouge shrugged.

Cosmo reacted first, creating huge vines from the palms of her hands before shooting them towards the lavender feline. Blaze was quick to fight back, throwing her flames towards her friend's flora, singeing them and causing Cosmo to wince as the arena fell quiet again. Blaze creating balls of flames again, ready to make the first move this time around as she sent them flying towards Cosmo at Sonic speed.

Cosmo ducked and dodged, shooting up plants as big as trees to block her when she could and had enough concentration. When they went up in flames after being hit by Blaze, disappearing a few seconds later, Cosmo created a whirlwind mixed in with different types of flowers and sent it hurling towards Blaze, only for her to shoot fire into the midst and hurl it back towards Cosmo.

'A-Alright, y-you… you got me.' Cosmo panted after having jumped out of the way, falling to the ground.

The crowd cheered for Blaze as she collapsed the whirlwind and took a small bow before briskly walking over to help Cosmo up and give her a brief hug, walking her back over to the others. The futuristic feline didn't have long to break, as she was about to take on her next opponent, winner of the other round… Tikal.

'Ready, Blaze?' Tikal chuckled as they took their marks.

'Let's do it!' Blaze announced as she set her palms alight.

The lavender cat was ready to take out the event, so she shot three of her best flames towards Tikal, knowing she could defend herself, only to be rather surprised at what would happen. Tikal smiled as the flaming spheres stopped mid-air, spun around each other and headed back towards Blaze to spin around her, making even the most composed princess undeniably nervous.

'It's either her last opponent was no match for her abilities, or she has really enhanced that brain of hers.' Shadow chuckled.

'Blaze is in trouble!' Amy winced, still unable to hide her smile.

Suddenly Blaze was lifted off the ground, the flames still spinning around her, but unwilling to give up just yet. She knew Tikal could only do so much, so she sent a whole ten more flames in the peach echidna's direction, sure that could do the trick, only for them to come straight back to her and circle around the same way the others did. Which was when Tikal decided to finish her off, getting inside her head.

'Alright! Make it stop!' Blaze screamed as she grasped the sides of her head.

The crowds cheered as Tikal smiled, extinguishing Blaze's flames with her own powers and lowering her to the ground before she walked over to get her friend to her feet. Blaze looked up at her with slightly dazed eyes before giving her a smile, standing up with help and congratulating the echidna on her win. Despite her win, she too needed a well-deserved break!

.

Next up, Manic, Amy and Knuckles had four events they were competing in to get through the strength session of the city's Olympics. The Mayor had entered them in: Javelin, Hammer Throw, Shot Put and Discus, and the first one up was what proved to put Amy in the lead straight off the mark… hammer throw!

Naturally, it was ladies first, so Amy stepped up to the plate with her signature mallet. She stood proudly, twisting the handle in her hands, in her new outfit. She hadn't really given the Mayor's outfits much thought, considering the other girls were wearing almost the exact same things and in different colours. She fashioned the same booty shorts and tiny gym skirt, as the other girls, in style along with a crop top that came down a little further, finishing just at the end of her ribs.

Sonic's cheeks began to burn again, mainly at the memory of falling on his face after seeing her that way for the first time, as he watched her grab the handle on her hammer more firmly and begin to spin. After the three spins, she threw the hammer even further than she had in training, making Knuckles, Manic and especially the other city competitors very nervous.

'Well done, Amy!' Cream exclaimed in glee.

'That's going to be tough to beat!' Silver added, applauding as she made her way back towards her competitors.

'I'm up to the challenge.' Knuckles smirked as he made his way up to the plate.

As Knuckles walked up to the plate, Manic not far behind as he got prepared to take his turn after the fiery echidna, Amy got herself a drink of water that was by where Sonic stood, watching the others. She gave him a small smile as she walked towards him and got a drink, only for him to return a shy smile, the crimson hue returning to his face.

'How are you feeling?' Amy asked, trying to hide her smile.

'Sorry?' Sonic cocked a brow.

'Well, I mean… Are you hurt?' Amy asked as she passed him a drink and took a sip of her own.

'Oh, uh, no I'm fine. I think my pride might have taken a bit of a beating.'

'You were great.'

Amy nudged him playfully, causing them both to chuckle before they both took a long gulp of their water. Amy turned her head back to watch Knuckles make his throw, and while Sonic tried to, he couldn't help but take another glimpse at the beautiful hedgehog before him. He'd never really looked at her in _that_ way before but, now that he could… she really was the most stunning thing he'd ever seen. 


	4. Made For Each Other

**'Sup ya'll?**

 **Here it is, chapter four! Turns out this piece is getting longer as it goes on? Anyway, this is the second last chapter! I hope you're all enjoying it so far! Be sure to read and review! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

It didn't take too much longer before Amy, Knuckles and Manic had finished all of their events, and if the two boys had it their way, it probably wouldn't have ended. They begged to try again and again, but the officials insisted that what was done was official and no matter what, it would a fat chance of them besting Amy's throws! That's right… _all of them._

Next up were Blaze and Sonia in their solo performances on the gymnastics floor. They had just come back out of the locker rooms after getting changed into their costumes, and it was apparent that one of them was none too pleased about having to be dressed up for a an athletic performance. Sonia gave the lavender feline a nudge, insisting she looked beautiful, but that didn't seem to help.

'Oh, come on Blaze, it's not all bad? I'm wearing one too!' Sonia exclaimed.

'You like yours. Plus, you look better in it. This kind of crap just isn't me.' Blaze wrinkled her nose as she looked down at herself.

'Well, I think you look great.' Silver smiled, a little cheekily, at her side.

Everyone caught a glimpse of the crimson hue rising on Blaze's cheeks before she quickly shook it off, announcing she would compete first. She figured the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could get out of this costume! The girls really didn't know what she was complaining about, it was stunning. If Rouge hadn't gotten a close look at it, she could swear they were real diamonds covering the leotard.

It was a stunning grape colour that shimmered when the sun's ray bounced off the diamantes that outlined the mesh that trailed down her centre, showing off a little of her cleavage down to her belly button. It was completely backless, bar the sparkling gems on the hemline of the leotard. The costume also flared out into a tiny skirt that spun around whenever she did, with the same gleaming jewels around its hem.

'Go get 'em, Blaze!' Sonic called out as she walked up onto the floor.

'You can do it, Blaze!' Cosmo and Tails called out in sync.

She shook off the nerves she considered ridiculous as she made her way to the centre of the floor, and her music began to play. She lit up her palms and quickly shot four flaming spheres into the air with a smirk before doing all sorts of jumps and somersaults before landing as gracefully as she'd begun in order to catch the red hot props.

The music picked up, causing her to pick up her pace and throw in all sorts of graceful dance combinations along with an array of gymnastics moves. Her friends cheered her on, along with the crowd as she gracefully came to a finish, throwing the balls into the air and making them explode into a fiery inferno.

'That'll be tough to beat, Sonia.' Knuckles nudged the hedgehog as Blaze came down.

'Just because you couldn't beat a girl in your own event, don't throw her off.' Manic smirked.

'You're one to talk, Manic?' Tikal giggled innocently, causing Cream and Cosmo to join.

Sonia chuckled to herself about her friends taking shots at one another, congratulating Blaze as they passed each other at the stage. She gracefully walked to the edge of the stage and rolled up the lengthy ribbon in her palms that matched her elegant costume. The long sleeved leotard was almost completely mesh, so misleading as if it wasn't even there, bar the dark magenta cuffs at her wrists, surrounded by diamantes and her left breast covered in the same pattern.

From her right breast down to her hips, the stunning colour hugged her figure, the shimmering gems creating swirled patterns across the material until it flared out into a short skirt. She swivelled her hips a little as if to shake off the nerves, causing the skirt to follow her, the jewels that attached to the skirt so blinding anyone could swear they were real. The music began to play and Sonia was quick to run onto the stage into a combination of flips and turns, the ribbon surrounded her body.

She smiled and giggled a little, feeling a surge of happiness wash over her as she moved around to the music in advanced and difficult combinations of dance and gymnastics. The crowd cheered and applauded at her tricks and her elegance almost the entire routine and then picked up the volume as she came to a finish.

'Not too shabby, Hun.' Rouge smiled.

'That was pretty impressive.' Shadow added.

'You look beautiful! You both do!' Cream gushed as Sonia stood next to Blaze.

'I don't know how my outfit is going to compete with that.' Amy said a little nervously at the thought of her next event.

Rouge gave the fuchsia hedgehog a nudge as if to tell her she would be fine, which she knew, but a reminder certainly didn't go astray. Rouge, Cream and Tails began warming up for their event as Sonia Blaze and Amy made their way back to the locker rooms to get changed. Sonia and Blaze were quick to get back into their gym outfits and wait for Amy, but she insisted she would catch up.

As the two made their way back out to see their three friends take off in flight along with a few other citizens, Amy pulled out the costume she was given to wear for the skating event. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and she couldn't believe she was even allowed to wear it. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths few she slowly got undressed and into her costume which got her to thinking… did Sonic have to wear anything?

.

As Amy made her way out of the locker room, covering up her costume with a large jacket, Rouge, Tails and Cream had taken out all of the other opponents in their event and now it was just down to the three of them. As the fuchsia hedgehog made it to the rest of the gang, standing by Silver, Cream tripped over one of the last hurdles which sent her flying to the ground and caught by Shadow.

'You were brilliant, Cream!' Silver exclaimed as Shadow sped her back to the rest of the gang.

'I'm exhausted.' She pant through a weak smile.

'Drink some water.' Shadow insisted as he put her down and pulled out a drink.

As the young rabbit took a seat on the grass by Cosmo's feet, everyone turned their gaze back up to the final two competitors who were now in the last phase of the event. Rouge and Tails duked it out, one on one, waiting for the other one to fall to the ground. They were both undeniably exhausted but were fighting through, right up until Rouge came behind and tangled the kitsune's twin tails, sending him to the ground.

'Well played, Rouge.' Tails panted as she floated to the ground to help him up.

'Well, you know me.' Rouge shrugged as he got to his feet and the two headed towards the others.

'That was pretty impressive guys.' Sonia smiled.

'Beat out by a girl.' Knuckles shook his head.

'For shame.' Manic added.

'Ok, guys, this is the second time today.' Tikal gave them a sly smile.

'Amy beat you both, get over it!' Blaze exclaimed.

'Alright guys, calm down! Sonic and Amy are headed over for their event!' Cosmo exclaimed as she point towards the two hedgehogs headed towards opposite ends of the rink.

The gang followed Cosmo's line of view as they watched the two slowly make their way up to each end to sit down and put on their skates. The boys exchanged eager glances before taking a seat, preparing themselves for the show as the girls sat with them, except their exchanged looks were ones of excitement. They tried to deny it to themselves, but it wasn't hard to see that both Amy and Sonic were looking very nervous…

 _'Don't drop her. Don't drop her. Don't drop her. Try not to look at her weird. Concentrate.' Sonic told himself as he finished tying the laces and stood up to take off the coat that was draped around him to reveal what he had to wear._

 _'Deep breaths, keep calm. This isn't a big deal. Oh Chaos, stop lying to yourself, Amy. Just remember the routine and… and…' Amy's thoughts trailed off as she stood up and revealed her own costume._

As if it were a movie, the two skated onto the outskirts of the rink in sync, looking up at one another in the exact same time. In a split second, Sonic's entire face went red, unable to believe the view in front of him. She looked like an angel as she slowly skated a few steps onto the ice. Her outfit was pure white, a strapless leotard that hugged her figure tightly with mesh down the centre, covered in the same sparkling gems that covered the elbow lengths white gloves she fashioned.

The mesh made two holes in her sides, showing off her petite figure, along with more and more diamantes all over. It flared out into a tiny skirt with patterned swirls and squiggles detailed in the same gems. Amy tried to smile shyly at Sonic, noticing he was still staring, making her a little self-conscious, but she couldn't help but stare back. He looked so handsome in the white sports jacket he was sporting.

'They look incredible.' Tikal gasped as they skated towards the centre of the rink.

'They look…' Knuckles trailed off.

'Made for each other.' Tails and Cream smiled in sync.

As the two hedgehogs met in the centre of the rink, they locked eyes and let out shy smiles as they slowly got into their starting positions. It felt like a lifetime for their music to start playing, and while their chests weren't quite touching, they could feel each other's heart beats crystal clear. Amy took in a deep breath, making Sonic smile a little. They gazed into each other's eyes once more, only seconds before the music was about to start…

'You ready?' Sonic whispered.

'Let do it.'


	5. You Are Amazing

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here's the final chapter of 'In Our Element'. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far and love the final chapter! Again, this was a request for my galpal, aliixo. Check her out! Be sure to read and review! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

The music quietly faded in, causing their breaths to hitch in their throats. Sonic was far from one to get involved in anything mushy, much less get worked up about it, but playing out a romantic scene on an ice rink was something that made him want to pass out. Or maybe throw up. As the lyrics began to start, the two hedgehogs embraced in a waltz and made their way around the rink.

 _Ten minutes ago I saw you,  
I looked up when you came through the door…  
My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling,  
The room had no ceiling or floor…  
_  
Sonic would barely admit it to himself, but after getting used to it, he had come to like the song. Amy on the other hand was a huge fan of Roger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella, especially their song, Ten Minutes Ago. As they skated in a dance like motion around the rink, they became more relaxed, smiles growing on their faces. The gang watched on in awe, suddenly realising the two really did portray Cinderella and Prince Charming Christopher.

 _Ten minutes ago, I met you  
And we murmured our how do you do's...  
I wanted to ring out the bells,  
And fling out my arms, and to sing out the news…_

Amy took in a deep breath as Sonic lifted her over his head and giggled a little nervously at his gentle yet firm touch around her waist. He brought her back down gently before bringing her in even closer than before with a genuine smile on his face. Amy blushed furiously but returned his smile, their noses almost touching.

 _I have found her, she's an angel,  
With the dust of the stars in her eyes…  
We are dancing, we are flying,  
And she's taking me back to the skies…_

They skated around the rink further, in each other's arms, as if they were waltzing around a ballroom. Sonic gave her a little laugh and she returned it as they parted to opposite sides of the rink to face each other. This was it, the winning part of the routine. Amy skated at full speed towards him, trying to forget the other times he had dropped her, and flew up into his arms. She landed again gracefully and with balance before the two began leaping and jumping around one another.

 _In the arms of my love, I'm flying,_  
 _Over mountain and meadow and glen…_  
 _And I like it so well, that for all I can tell,_  
 _I may never come down again…_

The music was about to come to a close, and if truth be told, neither of them wanted it to end. They were having so much fun and the crowds were going crazy. Sonic pulled her into his arms to swirl her around a few times before abruptly dipping her at the end of the music. They were a mere lip's distance away, able to feel each other's warm breath on their lips, eyes attached to one another for what felt like forever before they were forced to pull apart by the sounds of the announcer of the speaker.

They snapped back into reality before standing up straight and waving to the crowds, smiling as they did so, proud of their performance. Sonic turned to look at Amy as she smiled out at the crowds, causing her to catch his view and turn to face him. He gave her a smile before gently placing a kiss on her cheek and pulling back to look her in the eyes, startling her and making her melt all at once.

'Y-You look beautiful.' Sonic stammered.

'Thank you, Sonic.' Amy smiled as she pulled him into her side as they continued to wave and smile.

They soon skated off the ice, took off their skates and put their jackets back on before they made their way back down to the gang who were either applauding or gushing. Cream was quick to run up and pull the two in to a group embrace before most of the other joined in. Manic fist bumped his little brother as Rouge told Amy how amazing she looked, seconds later the speakers blaring with Sonic and Amy's names as the winners of the event… Although, after that performance, there was barely a competition.

.

The sun had set on Mobius, and the gang had finally returned back to where they always did after an exciting day – gathered around Sonic and Tails' living room, eating dinner, talking about the day's adventures and laughing about their success. Everyone was back in their regular attire, much to most of their delight, but thanks to Rouge's persuasive ways, they were allowed to keep their outfits.

'I don't know why you made me take the jacket, I'll never wear it again.' Sonic shrugged as he scoffed down yet another chilli dog.

'Oh, come on now, Sonic. You looked great!' Tikal insisted as she took a seat by Shadow and Blaze on the couch.

'Yeah he actually looked _clean_.' Manic snickered as he ate another chilli dog, cheese and chilli all over his face.

'Oh my Chaos, Manic.' Sonia sighed at her brother.

'I'd suggest putting him in the jacket, but I think we all know Sonic would get it back far from white!' Cosmo giggled causing the others to laugh.

'We all did a pretty great job today!' Cream exclaimed with glee.

'Yeah, especially with only a week's training.' Tails added.

'I still think Amy was doing extra training.' Knuckles mumbled.

'Knuckie, sweetie.' Rouge began as she took a seat next to the fiery echidna. 'You lost to a girl. Get over it, babe.'

'You scrubbed up pretty well today, kiddo.' Shadow said as he turned to Amy.

'Oh, I don't know, I think everyone did.' Amy smiled bashfully, Sonic seated next to her and watching her out of his peripheral vision.

'You two both looked great out there together, I have to admit.' Blaze smiled a little.

'You two should make it a regular thing.' Silver snickered.

Sonic and Amy's eyes shot up before they exchanged a nervous look, the silence in the room quickly broke when everyone burst into hysterics. While they all had a great time, it's probably not something they would make a regular thing. They do have the entire planet to keep safe, after all! After Cream and Amy finished clearing up dinner, Tails set up some movies and everyone made themselves comfortable.

It didn't take too long before most of the gang were completely out to the world. Sonia was fast asleep curled up in a blanket, while Manic was snoring away on a rug, Cream using his chest as a pillow. Knuckles had fallen asleep at the edge of the lounge, his arm draped around Rouge as she snoozed into his chest – come morning, a reaction everyone would want to see. Shadow and Tails were lying a few feet away from one another on the other end of the rug, Tikal using Shadow's chest as a pillow and draping her feet over Tails' legs while Cosmo curled into Tails' chest, her feet draping over Shadow. They all looked wildly uncomfortable?

Silver and Blaze were at the other end of the lounge from a certain fiery echidna and ivory bat, Blaze was draped over the arm of the chair with Silver holding onto her like a teddy bear. Yet another reaction everyone would want to be awake for come morning. Sonic and Amy on the other hand, were still wide awake lying on the other lounge and watching their friends sleep peacefully… well, sort of?

'You know they're tired when they're sleeping in the most contorted positions possible.' Amy giggled as she looked down at Cosmo and Tikal.

'Agreed, and Faker is going to remember this forever.' Sonic smirked as he pulled out his phone and attempted to take a few snaps.

'Sonic, stop!' Amy giggled as she tried to grab the phone away, only for Sonic to playfully fight her on it.

'No way, Ames. You can't beat me!' Sonic whispered as he pulled her close so she couldn't move her arms.

Amy soon gave in, knowing she couldn't win, before she quickly realised the close proximity and her hero hedgehog. The two blushed furiously, their noses almost touching as Sonic's torso rested on top of hers. They both tried to relax, exchanging bashful smiles before Sonic threw the mobile onto the ground before staring back at the angelic beauty before him, remembering her and the vision today.

'Sonic?' Amy whispered.

'Mm?' Sonic cocked a brow through a small smile.

'Did you mean what you said today? After we finished our routine?'

'Sort of.' Sonic blushed.

'W-What?' Amy stammered sadly.

'If I had more time, I would have said you looked more than beautiful. You looked like an angel, you looked perfect. You looked amazing. You are amazing, Amy.' Sonic smiled, the darkness hiding his completely crimson face.

'I never thought I'd hear you say that.' Amy tilted her head as she stroked one of his quills.

Sonic smiled a little before he quickly got off of the female hedgehog and quietly made his way out to the living room balcony, the moonlight dancing off his features as he did. Amy watched him intently, almost worriedly before following him out and standing next to him, allowing the crisp breeze to drift by them. She looked out at the moon, as he did, before she noticed he turned to look at her.

'What is it?' Amy smiled at him.

'I don't know why I was so scared?' Sonic shrugged as he stared into her sparkling eyes.

'Of what?'

'Our event, being near you. Maybe, just you in general.'

'I'm sorry I made you feel that way?' Amy said, a little unsure.

Sonic looked at her firmly with confusion before rolling his eyes through a short chuckle. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her there in silence, much to her shock but pure happiness. She pulled him back, nuzzling her way into his chest fur and taking in his scent. He did the same, nuzzling into her quills and taking in the scent of her shampoo. He pulled her away a little so he could look into her eyes as the moonlight danced in them before smiling.

'I just thought of something funny.' Sonic smirked.

'Oh yeah?' Amy cocked a brow.

'You're 18 now?' Sonic thought allowed as he remembered her birthday a few months back.

'I don't see the humour?' The bubble gum hedgehog tilted her head.

Sonic shrugged before stepping back a little before pulling the fuchsia female into the same waltz position they had earlier that day on the rink. They began swirling around the balcony to the sounds of the world around them before they began to giggle to themselves, the cobalt hero dipping and ducking his partner. Then, he started singing with that melodic voice of his…

'Ten _years_ ago I met you, and we murmured our how do you do's.' He sang.

'I wanted to ring out the bells, and fling out my arms and to sing out the news.' Amy came in.

'I have found her.'

'I have found him.'

They continued to dance around like the pair of goofs they knew they could be before finally coming to a halt, still in each other's arms. The sapphire hero looked at her intently as he brushed a stray quill away from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek before grabbing it firmly yet gently as he pulled her in for a passionate embrace. He began gently caressing her lips with his own before making it deeper and more intimate.

Amy loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his quills, causing him to involuntarily moan in her mouth, making her smile and pull him in further. They explored one another's mouth needing and lovingly as Sonic pulled away to bit her lips tenderly before making his way down her neck and shoulders.

'S-Sonic.' Amy moaned in a whisper.

'Shhh. Sonic whispered back as he came back up and kissed her again, more gently.

'I love you, Ames.' Sonic said after a few more second's silence.

'I love you.'

'Should we go in and get some sleep?' Sonic asked as he gestured to the lounge.

'Sounds like a plan to me.' Amy smiled through a yawn.

Sonic scooped her up bridal style, causing her to squeal a little in surprise as the butterflies began to explode in her stomach. As Sonic carried her back into the living room, stepping over their friends slumbering bodies before laying her down gently on the lounge before laying by her side, pulling her into his arms to keep her warm. She nuzzled into his fur once more, the intoxicating scent of the wind, the forest, the beach and coconuts making her dizzy.

'Goodnight, Cinderella.' Sonic snickered before kissing her forehead.

'Goodnight, Prince Charming.'


End file.
